The Coma and Recovery of Susan Jensen
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: have you ever wonder why Randy was so willing to embarrass Oozma Kappa at the party by dropping the stuff animals all over them? what if Randy had a reason for it and it all started during avoid the parent challenge that was at the library...and it has to do with the Girl that Randy Cared about that was Susan Jensen of Eta Hiss Hiss.


**Credit for Monsters Inc/Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**if you know about Eta Hiss Hiss and know that one of them is name Susan Jensen well I read up some info on here that well surprise me and you have to wonder why she wasn't at the party when Oozma Kappa had all that paint and stuff animals thrown at them...**

**any way instead of saying what really happens to Susan Jensen that says on a Monster Inc Website **

**[go to and look for Susan Jensen and you'll see why I wrote this short story that only has her in a Coma...]**

**all so I think this has emotional stuff in it and all so I Thought it interesting if Randy and Susan had perhaps started to go out and Randy snaps when something happens to Susan and it could be one of the reasons why he was willing to pull that prank on Oozma Kappa...I wont say too much and I will just let you read this and I think I will only make a few chapters maybe two or three.**

**any way Please Enjoy this and all so please look up the site I told you about and look for Susan Jensen cause you'll see why I wrote this...**

* * *

it all happen so fast some loud noise had made her loose her balance and caused her to fall...

she could hear one of her HSS Friends telling her to hold on and that she'll be okay...  
it was Rosie's voice who said that and she felt some one carrying her out of the library and all so she heard the Dean Shout out the words "Call a Ambulance! This Girl Needs Admitted Medical Attention at once! You Two Call Fright-911 at Once! This is a Emergency! Get this Student Help at once!"Dean Hardscrabble yell out as Susan felt herself loosing consciousness...  
and finally she was now in a coma...

at the Hospital everyone well I wouldn't say all but the ones who were there was Eta Hiss Hiss, Slugma Slugma Kappa and even Randy Boggs from Roar Omega Roar and even George Sanderson from Jaws Theta Chi.

Rosie was angry on what happen and if Sulley hadn't of went and rush like that to get his team's flag and would take it nice and slow and took his time with out rushing they wouldn't be here and Susan wouldn't be in a Coma right now because of him.

"This is All Sullivan's Fault..."Rosie said in anger as everyone in the waiting room look at her both confused and worry...though there was some who look like they agreed with Rosie on it being Sullivan's fault.

those who were confused and worried were George and that of Slugma Slugma Kappa.

the ones who were worried and agreed with Rosie about it being Sullivan's fault was The Other Eta Hiss Hiss Sisters and all so Randy who was angry that his Girlfriend was now in a Coma because Sullivan had to make that Big Noise when he fell from the ladder.

"I Can't Agree with you more Sister...Sullivan Had No Right to Rush like that! and Thanks to him The Girl I Love is in a Coma! she might not even wake up for Months or even Years! and who's to say she wont loose her memory because of that stupid stunt that Sullivan pulled back there! and because of him I could of lost her! she could of Died! she...she..."Randy said with anger and rage at first but then he started to break down and started to cry as he covers his eyes with his hands.

one of the Eta Hiss Hiss Sisters as well as the Slugma Slugma Kappa went over to comfort the boyfriend that was crying over the fact he could of lost his girlfriend because of what Sullivan did.

Carla Delgado the leader of Slugma Slugma Kappa put her left tendril [which is like a tentacle...] on Randy's right shoulder and Sonia Lewis of Eta Hiss Hiss place her own hand on Randy's left shoulder for comfort.

"it's okay Randy...it'll all be okay I'm sure that Susan will be fine...you'll see before you know it she'll be back on her feet and you will be able to make her favorite Cupcakes again...I forget what kinda Cupcakes did she say she like again?"Sonia asks as she tried to get Randy to cheer up a little and look at the bright side of things and stay strong for Susan during her coma.

then out of no where Oozma Kappa came into the waiting room.

"We Heard What happen to your teammate Susan Jensen...we would like to give her these get well flowers and cards for her...to help her feel a little better..."Terry said while he held the cards in two of his hands while Terri his brother held on to two sets of flowers with his own hands that he had control of...yeah it does make sense for Terry to have control of two arms is on his side and same goes for Terri.  
Rosie smiles gently for once at the two Perry Brothers "Thanks You two that means a lot that you care so much to get a get well gift for Susan..."she says but then look over to Sulley who seem confused when she was now glaring at him with such hate in her eyes.

"But As For You Sullivan Your Not Welcome Here...You Done Enough Already after that whole stunt you pulled by rushing to get your flag..."Rosie said to Sulley who seem confused at this and raises one of his eyebrows "What Are You talking about I didn't do anything, it ain't my fault Susan is in the Hospital...Come on She'll Shake it off and be back on her feet in no time and-"Sulley said but didn't get to finish cause Randy was growling and both Carla and Sonia move back as Randy turn around and ran over to Sulley and punch him in the face with two of his left hands that he made into fists and sending Sulley falling back and falling down on his back and both Mike and Squishy went over to Sulley and ask if he was okay and he said that he was fine and then Mike glares up at Randy who was his first friend and ex-roommate when he entered Monster University and felt that being in Roar Omega Roar had changed him for the worse and maybe still is...

"Randy What is your problem?! Sulley Didn't Even Do any-"Mike said but didn't get to finish because Randy cut him off by yelling out "Like Heck it isn't his fault! Because of his reckless behavior on trying to get Your Stupid Flag! My Girlfriend is laying in a Hospital Bed in a Coma!"Randy yells and growls out as he was trying very hard not to cry at that moment in front of his ex-roommate and the others of Oozma Kappa.  
"What Do you mean Randy?"Squishy asks Randy gently to which Randy calm down a little and took deep breaths...  
Randy held no ill will to Squishy or the rest of Oozma Kappa and they seem to be worried over why he was upset to which he was happy to see someone cared enough to see how miserable he was and at first he didn't have anything against with Mike but he is slowly becoming afraid that he might be lost to him too...even if he did join Roar Omega Roar he still saw Mike as a friend...  
but will he still even after the whole Scare Games...?

Randy took another few deep breaths in before speaking...  
"it was when the Eta Hiss Hiss was all most out of the building where all the Teams had to get there flags with out getting caught...  
and Susan...she was nearly all most out of there with the others when...He!"Randy said while pointing to Sulley in anger as tears came from his eyes even though he tried to hold them back they came out anyway.  
"He went rushing up that stupid ladder and causing it to fall and spooking her and causing her to loose her balance and now she is in a Coma Because of what you did! Mark My Words Sullivan if it takes my Whole Life I will make you Pay for what you did to My Susan! You Could of Killed Her!"Randy said about to Lunge at Sulley but was stop by George and Nadya who were both holding each of arms in place.  
George had two of Randy's arms and Nadya had the other two.  
"Let Me Go! He Needs to Pay for What he did to Susan! He Needs to pay!"Randy said growling and trying to get free from The Eta Hiss Hiss Sister and Jaws Theta Chi Brother who kept him from attacking Sulley.

when he seem to calm down some he was now on his knees and was now hitting the floor with one hand that he made into a fist and was hitting it repeatedly on the floor and shouting about it being Sullivan's fault and that Susan shouldn't of went through all this mess.

Randy then curled up into a ball and wept and he was glad that his Roar Omega Roar Brothers weren't there to see him like this.

Carla and Rosie went over to the broken guy and Carla pick Randy up gently and held him close into a comforting hug and let him sob into her shoulder as she pets his fronds gently "there there Randy...let it all out..."Carla said gently to him as Rosie put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looking softly to him before having a hard glare while looking at Sulley.  
"I think it is best you leave Sullivan...and I don't think that we will be able to stop him the next time he gets into another 'episode'...so it's best you just go now or else I might be willing to help him beat the living scarer out of you."Rosie said to Sulley before going back to trying to comfort Randy.

Sulley looks down at the floor and after replaying the whole thing in his head when he was getting the flag he couldn't help but feel maybe it was true...if he hadn't rush like that to get the flag Susan wouldn't of fallen and went into a Coma...

he didn't know when or how but Sulley felt like he should make it up to Randy and Eta Hiss Hiss for what he did to Susan he didn't know if it would be today or tomorrow or years later but he will have to do something that will hopefully have them forgive him for what he did...

he slowly left the waiting room with the other Oozma Kappa who all were trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault and he couldn't of known this would happen but Sulley wouldn't hear of it he needed time alone to think and all so try to figure out how to make it up to Randy and Eta Hiss Hiss...and even Susan who was right now in a coma...

Oozma Kappa had left the Hospital but Sulley stayed behind to think by a tree that was outside the hospital and he was sitting down trying to think on how he could make up for what he did...there must of been a way right?

inside the Hospital waiting room all the Other Roar Omega Roar Brothers arrives to see how one of the Eta Hiss Hiss Sisters are doing who was all so Randy's Girlfriend..  
when Rosie explain to them how Susan ended up in the Hospital and it was Sullivan's fault well Johnny had a idea on how to get Sullivan back for what he did and all so let his Oozma Kappa brothers have the same thing happen to them.  
cause Johnny said that the rest of Oozma Kappa are at fault because if they didn't just stand around and tried to stop Sullivan from rushing to get there flag like that Susan wouldn't be in a coma right now after she heard both Sullivan and the ladder fall so loud and causing her to loose her balance.

when Johnny explain the plan that would have paint and even stuff animals dump all over Oozma Kappa well even though Eta Hiss Hiss and Randy was all for it a few that was George and Slugma Slugma Kappa Sisters didn't think it was such a good idea...

"No way! I am not being a part of that kinda mean prank!"Violet yelled out and Donna, Brynn, Maria and Debbie shouted "yeah!"  
and there leader Carla glares harshly at Johnny "listen we may not like what Sullivan did but that is taking it too far! and we don't want any part of this! do what you want but if your going to pull that prank on them then we aren't even going to that party your throwing!"Carla said before heading out of the waiting room with the rest of Slugma Slugma Kappa.

"it wont hurt them will it?"George asks in worry in his voice as Johnny smirks a little "Oh No it wont hurt them..."Johnny lied though it would hurt them emotionally...  
George wasn't too sure about this whole thing but Oozma Kappa could of stop Sulley from rushing to get the flag like that and Johnny said it wouldn't hurt them...so what harm can it do?

"Okay I'm in too."George said softly though he was unsure of himself and was worried and Johnny chuckled as he places a arm around George's shoulder "See Now that's the Spirit! and we'll all have a good laugh after words! and remember this is all for Susan and once she wakes up from her Coma we will tell her all about the party and how we got Oozma Kappa back for what they did to her and are good buddy Boggs."Johnny said as he pointed to Randy who was now looking very angry now but when he was hearing all the plans that was going to be a prank to get back at Sulley and Oozma Kappa who he was starting to believe Johnny that the rest of Oozma Kappa was at fault too for not Stopping Sulley in the first place...

then a wicked grin replace Randy's deep frown as he said in a sly way "So...When do we Start This Party?"Randy said and showing how far gone he almost is...

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and all so sorry to any Sulley Fans but I made sure to put down that he wants to make it up to Susan, Randy and the Rest of Eta Hiss Hiss.**

**maybe I could do a short story that takes place in Monsters Inc and Susan could get a job there and when she hears what happen to Randall she could get comfort from Sulley who is now her boss and he could have Susan work with Fungus who was Randall's assistant. **

**I hope you like that idea and plus Susan could form a friendship with Fungus too.**

**any way Please Read & Review and I hope you like this.**


End file.
